You Make Me
by JustNadia
Summary: Toda mi vida he estado esperando por alguien como tú... Aunque seas una borracha o lo que sea. Basado en You Make Me-Avicii. No es un song-fic.


¡Hola! Esta historia en sí esta basada en el vídeo de la canción 'You Make Me' de Avicii. No tendrá muchos capítulos. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

-Chicas, ya basta, no me queda de otra- Dijo la azabache terminando de ponerse su uniforme de trabajo. Sus amigas Blossom y Bubbles trataban de convencerla de que ya no trabajara ahí, pues aunque resultaba divertido, la discoteca 'Dance & Skate' se había convertido en el lugar más horroroso de la vida de Buttercup.

Pasa que ahí trabaja también su estúpido ex-novio, Mitch.

-¿Qué no te queda de otra? Tienes como mil oportunidades de encontrar otro trabajo- Le contestó la peliroja dando algunas miradas a su revista Cosmopolitan.

-Pues en esta ciudad, dime, ¿cuántos desempleados hay? Además gano muy bien y no por un idiota sin cerebro dejaré de trabajar ahí- Se puso unas ballerinas y tomó los patines, lista para irse.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Butter, nunca nos has llevado- Tomó un poco de su malteada de banana y miró seriamente a la susodicha. -Digo, deberíamos conocer el lugar. Tal vez ni sea seguro para ti y nomas no quieres dejarlo- Blossom dejo de leer su revista y le dio la razón a la rubia.

-Es cierto Buttercup, deberías llevarnos alguna vez. Necesitamos inspeccionar el lugar-

-Querrás decir, necesitan inspeccionar a los chicos del lugar-

-Tú si nos entiendes- Buttercup negó con la cabeza y las tres subieron a la cuatrimoto de la ojiverde.

* * *

-Oigan... Creo que nos perdimos- El ojiazul detuvo el convertible por completo en el lado derecho de la calle.

-¡Eres un idiota, Boomer!-

-Sabía que no debíamos venir a Las Vegas-

-Y yo sabía que sin mapa nos íbamos a perder. Uy no, pero aguas con darle la contraria a Butch, te carga el payaso- Mientras el susodicho y el rubio trataban de golpearse, Brick los ignoró mirando el lugar en el que estaban. Se dio cuenta de que había muchas discotecas y bares a los alrededores. Escuchó como el motor de una motocicleta o algo se apagaba y volteo al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Tres chicas que parecían de la misma edad bajaban de una cuatrimoto, lo que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Vengan chicos- Saltó por encima de la ventanilla del convertible y se arregló el cuello de su chaqueta. Los otros dos, el rubio jalando la camisa del ojiverde y éste con el puño listo para dar un golpe, detuvieron sus acciones y voltearon a ver extrañados a Brick.

-James Bond listo para el sexo, ah?- El comentario de Boomer hizo que Butch se partiera de risa.

-Pues pensándolo bien, este James Bond no es el único que quiere sexo, o si?- Butch se calló de repente y los otros dos fueron los que se partieron de risa. Después Boomer y Butch se bajaron del auto y siguieron a Brick, quién se dirigía a una discoteca.

-¿'Dance & Skate'? Súper original- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y entró al lugar después de Brick y Boomer.

Era una especie de disco-bar de dos pisos con karaoke y snaks estilo de los 80's que la mayoría de las canciones que ponían eran electrónicas. Había mesas de dos sillas y otras más de cuatro sillas. El bar y los snaks estaban del lado derecho del primer piso y tenían más asientos, mientras que en el lado izquierdo del primer piso podías rentar patines. El centro del primer piso y un lado del segundo piso eran pistas de baile. Las empleadas iban de acá para allá rápidamente por sus patines, cuando Brick vio a una de las chicas que bajaron de la cuatrimoto pasar delante de él con su uniforme y sus patines de empleada. La verdad para él ella no era la que le había llamado la atención. El lugar estaba un poco lleno así que era mejor sentarse un rato en lugar de estar buscando a la 'chica peliroja de la cuatrimoto'.

-Tantas chicas buenas en este lugar, ¿y tú solo te sientas? ¿No que muy James Bond busca sexo?-

-Cállate y siéntate-

* * *

Bubbles estaba sentada en el bar comiendo unas papas y bebiendo un refresco. Según el que atendía el bar "eso es de niñitas de catorce" pero ella igual no buscaba emborracharse y amanecer en la habitación de un desconocido sin recordar nada. Blossom estaba en el segundo piso, tal vez bailando, y Buttercup estaba atendiendo el lugar.

Echó una mirada a cada uno de los chicos y cada que veía a uno solo opinaba en su mente "muy feo" "muy gordo" "muy bajo" "no es mi tipo". No encontró a nadie que fuera guapo para ella, no podría estar más aburrida.

-Unas papas y una cerveza, por favor- Escuchó que dijo el chico que acababa de sentarse al lado de ella. Volteó a verlo y no creyó que alguien superara sus expectativas. El chico, obviamente Boomer, sintió la mirada de ella y no hizo nada más que voltear a verla. Cuando los ojos de los dos chocaron, sintieron una especie de conexión que hizo que no despegaran su vista uno del otro durante un rato, hasta que llegó el viejillo del bar con el pedido de Boomer e interrumpió todo. Al reaccionar Bubbles, se sonrojo tanto que quiso disimularlo tomándole a su refresco. Boomer miro su acción y solo se limitó a reírse, lo que no fue muy bueno para ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-No es muy común que una chica se sonroje por mi y quiera disimularlo- Ese comentario en serio que le causó mucha ternura a Bubbles.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Bueno, eso significa que no ligas mucho porque en serio que eres sexy- No se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que lo escuchó salir de su boca y quedó como un tomate. Según ella sólo decía lo que pensaba cuando estaba muy tomada, ¿qué acaso su refresco tenía una especie de droga?

Cuando Boomer escuchó eso le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que, si no fuera por donde estaba, Bubbles ya se hubiera derretido -Soy Boomer, un gusto-

-Bubbles...- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se hacía la tímida después de decirle sexy al rubio? En serio que estaba loca.

* * *

-Fue mala idea traerte, joder...- Dijo Buttercup mientras trataba de ayudar a Blossom a caminar cargándola por el hombro. Resulta que la ojirosa se acababa de tomar tantos tragos que ya ni pensaba lo que decía.

-¿Qué dices? ¡HA SIDO LA MEJOR IDEA! Ahora búscame un chico lindo, que quiero SEPSO- Mientras hablaba, se tambaleaba mucho y eso hacía que los patines de Buttercup se movieran tanto que estuvieron a punto de caerse, de no haber sido por la palmera con la que Buttercup se sostuvo de no caerse. -Estúpida Bubbles, me vas a matar-

-Soy Buttercup, ahora trata de caminar lo mejor que puedas, te llevaré a casa-

-Estás pero si bien loca, yo no me voy de aquí sin el chico que te pedí- Trató de empujar a Buttercup, pero ésta tomó su mano y la empujo hacia abajo sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Me estás colmando la paciencia-

-Yo quiero colmarle a un chico otra cosa- Buttercup rodó los ojos y soltó a Blossom, dejándola a su suerte por borracha. -Al fin me sueltas, Blossom-

-Mátate- Fue lo último que le dijo Buttercup antes de ir a atender a alguien.

-Pos me mato- Como pudo, camino hasta la orilla de las escaleras y se dejó caer...

* * *

No se preocupen, ya habrá de los verdes y los rojos y más de los azules.

Espero que les haya gustado.

_Nadia_


End file.
